In this arms
by Velia Mineantea
Summary: Shuichi abbandoned Yuki? Will Yuki give up?


In these arms 

**Serie**: Gravitation

**Category** PG 13 Nothing hard, everything is very soft shonen ai

**Author:** Velia

**Disclaimer**. Ok let's begin with this staff, Gravitation is not mine it belongs to Maki Murakami, I'm just a fan who writes (not very well unless you review me 'cause you liked it) about her work. 

"In these arms",  belongs to Bon Jovi.

Please be patient with me I'm not a very good English speaking, I'm still learning so I will appreciate your comments about my mistakes, and also about what you think 'bout this fic. I have no more to tell you but enjoy.

I'm sitting here in front of my PC, I can do nothing but staring the wall before me. 

**10 minutes ago**

- Are you leaving eh? Is this time for real? Or is just another stupid idea that you had as usual? 

As soon as you said you have to go, I can see your eyes pain filled, this was almost normal except for one thing… this time you looked completely broken.

- It ain't an stupid idea as you called it, this is… I just… I know I've been just a game for you and though I knew it since the beginning I didn't want to give up hoping someday you'll commitment with this relation, but now I realized that you really don't love me and maybe never will… things have changed and I can stand no more this situation, I feel like if I don't leave now…

I look your eyes and a dark shadow seems to cover them.

- If I don't leave now… I know I'll fall in a nothingness and I don't want to be that way, with no feelings, like…

- Like me? – I can't avoid see the open wound in your expression and it hurts-

- Good bye Yuki, maybe someday we will meet again and then…

You bowed your head and whereas you looked the floor you whispered…

- …and then perhaps this pain won't break apart my inside like today. I'll see you that day… Eiri… I… I lo…. I…

Your voice sounded as if it was breaking and you didn't finish your phrase, I stayed there waiting those three words that have always filled my soul putting apart the shadows of the loneliness but, you just turned back taking your luggage and left the apartment meanwhile I remain waiting for that goodbye missing 'I love you'. 

Present time 

The open window gets the coldly wind goes in frosting me. I can almost guess your steps out of the house, I walk to the window to close it… Who I'm trying to deceive? I'm going to the window just to see you, trying to convince myself that all this has been a joke. When I get the window I watched out only to see you getting inside a black car, I can recognize your manager but there is another person who I can not distinguish very well 'cause he's wearing a cap. He helped you to settle down in the car and only when you look comfortable he looks up to the place where I am, until now I can see who is this guy… is that annoying childish singer I hate him not only because he has been in your mind and in your heart for years but also because I'm pretty sure that he's behind your sudden decision. It seems like if he could read my mind 'cause the challenge in his eyes is evident now.

He get inside the car nest to you wrapping his arms around you… I can feel myself getting mad, how he dare to hold you like that? I can see you crying and as he notice that he dried your tears kissing them making fun of me,  smiling mockingly.

When I can see no more the car I turn back to the living room hoping see… I'm not sure what I want to see but I just want to catch your remain essence…I watch around me without sense until I fall down on my knees holding myself and making useless efforts for not crying.

Your words spin around my head 'I didn't want to give up hoping someday you'll commitment with this relation…' You said I can't commitment? 'I know I've been just a game for you and though I knew it since the beginning' Seriously you thought I was playing with you all this time? 'I realized that you really don't love me and maybe never will' How can you say that…? How can you even think that trash? Haven't you notice that I got you in my heart so deeply that it consumes me in a wished hell? Haven't you seen that my eyes are not more blue but violet? My eyes changed its color 'cause now I look through your eyes. But, after all, it's useless to shout all this things to your vanishing image because you're gone…

You want commitment

Take a look into these eyes

They burn with a fire, just for you now

Until the end of time

I stay down, defeated and confused I'm not sure for how long… my proud and that feeling I believed death, love, make me stand up.

I not quit you that easy, I am not let this pain to defeat me. I will get you again and this time forever. No one else will have you but me. Because I need you. 

Baby I want you like the roses

Want the rain

You know I need you

Like a poet needs the pain

I'm convinced, I need you tonight with me inside this your house with my arms holding you, I want you here not only tonight but forever I'm going to do anything necessary for bringing you back. I will please you all your wishes will be reality, You want me to say 'I love you'? I will. I will show you how much a want you everyday, anytime. I could beg if you want me to. I'd even…

I would do anything

I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die

To have you in these arms tonight

I'd hold you

I'd need you

I'd get down on my knees for you

And make everything alright

If you were in these arms

I'd love you

I'd please you

I'd tell you that I'd never leave you

And love you till the end of time

If you were in these arms tonight

…I'd even kill, I could kill that who you are going to live with. After all I'd been a long time learning Thoma's procedures… and I'm good at learning… that innocent-fader will pay for daring take you far from me

I promise it…

Ok if you like it review me, if don't… also review me and tell me why.

See you later…


End file.
